Time Travel Can Be So Much Fun
by p4piper
Summary: James Sirius Potter has always gotten in trouble, after all he was named after two of the maunders. This is time is no exception as he sends himself and his family back in time to his father's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and Gang. All rights belong to JK Rowlings. I enjoy time travel fictions and this happen to come to me in a dream. I hope you enjoy it and please review the story as it will make me motivated to actually finish this story. Many thanxs P4piper.

James Sirius Potter has always has the nook for getting in trouble that is no exception even now as he hits 20. As a young auror he should know better than to play with objects in his father house expecting to find them home, Lily home from Hogwarts for break as she entering her final year ask what he is doing home.

Albus Severus Potter better known as Al walks into his parents' house expecting to find them home, Lily home from Hogwarts for break as she entering her final year ask what he is doing home.

"Al what are you doing here" Lily asked. "Looking for mom and dad, where's Hugo, Rose and Scorp." Al asked. "Upstairs" Lily said.

Upstairs Teddy is asking how marriage life is for Rose. How's marriage life treating you Rosie" "Teddy I've told you before don't call me that, it's fine, we're fine." Rose said as she heard a noise coming from Uncle Harry's office, she said "What is that boy doing" "Let's find out" Scorp said. They run to Harry's Office as Lily and Al run from downstairs hearing the noise while talking. They run in and see that James has a golden necklace in his hand or as Teddy knows it as a Time Turner. Lily screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as Al tries to grab it from his brother causing James to drop it and sending them down a dark black hole to unknown time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black and the rest of the members of the Order of Phoenix are calling a meeting to discuss Harry and what he needs to get done.

"He has the right to know what is going on" Sirius said as Remus is looking on. "But he just a boy" Molly said "he should get to enjoy his childhood and not have to fi….." Molly was saying as they heard a noise that causing everyone to jump out of their chairs. "What was that" Remus said as a cloud of smoke is clearing.

"Who are you" Remus said as the smoke cleared and out comes the people from the future. "Oh no" Teddy said "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW NOT TO PLAY WITH ITEMS IN DAD'S OFFICE" Lily yells at James. "Okay calm down" Sirius said, Remus asked you a question as he is looking at who he believes is Harry.

"I think it's time you bring Headmaster here" Rose said "As we have things to say that you may not believe but is true" "And what would that be" Molly asked "That we're from the future" Lily said as the Order of Phoenix members look on shocked.

"That's not possible" Remus said as Dumbledore came into the room. With a twinkle in his eyes he said "Anything is possible." "You wanted to see me I'm assuming you are the time travelers." "May I asked who you are?" "I think it be wised if we had Harry and the gang here" Teddy said as Molly start to protest "as what we say matter to them and the rest of the Weasleys family" he continues to say. Harry and the gang come downstairs and wonder why there is another person in the room who looks like Harry is there. "Okay they are all here" Molly said not liking it one bit" "Now I think introduction are in order" Sirius said as he is curious who the boy is that looks so much like his godson.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll go first since I'm the oldest" Teddy said. He take a breath and said "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin" The members of the Order look shock as Remus said "That's impossible" Sirius asked "Are you Remus son" "Yes" Teddy said "and no I'm not a werewolf I only get cranky at a full moon." Remus in shock had to asked "who is your mother" afraid to know who he got knocked up with his child. Teddy said "my parents were happily married so don't worry" after noticing his father look "but my mother is Tonk" as he shows his ability to change his hair. "Moony were family" Sirius said. "I am an auror and was head boy at Hogwarts. I also was in Gryffindor" I am married to a wonderful girl named Victoire who is your granddaughter" pointing to Molly and Arthur "and your daughter" pointing to Bill.

"Grandchildren Arthur, we have grandchildren" Molly said as Bill looked on shock. "Bill also has another daughter named Dominique and a son named Louis" Teddy said carrying on from before. "Charlie is not married and you wonder if he ever will but Harry said he married to his dragons." Teddy continue "and neither is Fred" not wanted to reveal the bad news that Fred had died. "George is married to Angelina Johnson and they have…." "You married my girlfriend" Fred said as he is hitting George. "What can I say, she liked me better" George said as Molly trying to stop Fred from hitting George.

"Anyways" Teddy continues "George has two children a boy named after Fred and a girl named Roxanne." "Well I guess I can forgive you since you named your son after me." Fred said as he stops hitting George. "I'll go next since you decided to do the Weasleys children in order of birth" Rose said as she looks at her father. "Please don't hate me after I reveal this" "I was also a Gryffindor head girl and my mother's child, bright as she was at Hogwarts. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" "Ronnie married Monie" said Fred and George at the same time as Ron and Hermione look at each other. "I recently got married" Rose continues when Ron interrupts her saying "What, who are you married too and why married so young." "Remember I said don't hate me" Rose said as she reveals who she is married to.


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is Rose Weasley Malfoy" "WHATTTTTTTTT" Ron screams "YOU MARRIED WHOOO. "She married me" Scorp said. "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy my parents are Draco and Astoria, we…." "YOU MARRIED MALFOY SON, THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD ALLOW ANY CHILD OF MINE TO MARRIED A MALFOY" Ron continues to scream. "RONALD" Hermione yells "I'm sure by now we have settled our differences with the Malfoys since our children are married. Please calm down." 'Ya dad calm dad, your over it in the future, well not at first but you've come to terms with it" Hugo said. "Wait dad, I have another kid, two kids" Ron said. "Ya don't worried I'm the last one my name is Hugo and the only son of Ron and Hermione. I am in Gryffindor and unlike my sister I do not have my mother's brains, but I do have my father's belly. Rose is training to be a healing and Scorp is training to be an auror, he was in the Slytherin house." "Of course he was" Ron said "there is no other house for a Malfoy but Slytherin" "your turn" Hugo said pointing to James.

"My name is James Sirius Potter, I am an auror and the person that broke the time turner necklace. Minnie almost quit Hogwarts when she found out that I was named after my grandfather and dad's godfather. But that didn't happen, but I did get in record breaking dentition while I was there and of course I was a Gryffindor like grandpa and Sirius." "Harry you named your kid after me" Sirius said "Well of course I would, you were the only father I knew" Harry said. "My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley" 'WHATTTTTTTTT" Ron screams for the second time. "YOU MARRIED MY SISTER" "RONALD" Molly yells "Calm down" to Arthur she said "look Arthur he finally in the family. He married our little girl." Ginny blushed at the fact that she married Harry as Harry looks at the murderous looks in her brothers faces. "Aw Potters and the red head" Sirius said "it never fails that a Potter would married a red head," he continues. "My name is Lily Luna Potter, the youngest and only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. I am a Gryffindor and in my final year of Hogwarts. I play chaser for the Gryffindor team and hope to follow my mom's footsteps in playing for the Harpies." "I played for the Harpies" Ginny asked "Yes mom you did for a few years before you got pregnant with James and had to quit" Lily said "I think you've always blame James because you had to quit playing at your prime. Oh and you blamed dad too, James was always the accident but you said a happy accident" Lily continues to say. Meanwhile Al the Harry Potter lookalike is sitting quietly in the corner watching his siblings take their turn introducing themselves. He knows that when he goes all hell is going to break loose and he was not looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the future Victoire Lupin was heading home from a long day of work with exciting news for her husband. She could not wait to see her face when she told him she was pregnant. She was excited herself as they have talked about children before. When Victoire entered Uncle Harry's house she expected to find her husband and cousins, but couldn't she looked everywhere. Til she came to Uncle Harry's office and saw the mess. She was in a panicked mode. Screaming "UNCLE HARRYYYY, AUNT GINNNY, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS" to no answer. Knowing she cannot apparated she sends off her patronus charm to warn her aunt and uncle.

At Hermione and Ron's houses Harry and Ginny are enjoying the peace before heading back home to where they know James is probably making a mess. "It's calm before the storm Gin, I'm afraid to go home and see what James has gotten into" Harry said "I question why you had to go name him after two of the marauders" Hermione said as Ginny nods her head in agreement. "You knew you were looking for trouble with those two names" Mione continues to say. Looking out the window Ron sees a wolf patronus coming their way say "Harry, look I think Victoire in trouble." One look at the patronus was all the head auror needed as he grab his wife and in laws and floo back to his house. Entering his house a lot of things were on his mind, do something happen, did someone kidnap the kids? Heading upstairs all Ginny could think was what is going on as she see Victoire. "What's the matter sweetie" Ginny said as she looks on with concern. Victoire couldn't talk she just pointed toward Harry's office. The golden trio goes into the office while Ginny tries to calm Victoire down. Upon entering the office Harry see the mess and the missing necklace. He said "Mione we have a situation, the kids are somewhere lost in time"


	6. Chapter 6

Al knows he turn is coming, he knows his past father is going to have an issue with it as well as Sirius. So before he introducing himself he said "Before I tell you who I am, I need to have Professor Snape here, as what I have to say contains to him as well." Dumbledore nods as he sends his patronus charm off to fetch Snape.

Snape arrived at the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix wondering why Dumbledore sent after him. He was in a meeting with Voldemort and had to excuse himself when he received the patronus.

"Dumbledore I am here, what is going on?" Snape asked as he looks around at his surroundings. He notice a Harry lookalike and a Draco lookalike and was confused. Pointing to the Harry lookalike Dumbledore said "he asked for you to be here."

Al knows he needs to explain a few things to his parents, as well as the confused potion master. He said "Dad named me after two of the bravest people he ever known." Looking at Harry he said "Please don't freak out about my name" he paused and said "my name is Albus Severus Potter."

Snape looks at Harry confused as Sirius said "WHAT YOUR NAMED AFTER THAT SNAKE" shaking his head at Harry "Why would you name your son after that slimy worm." Harry shock said quietly "I don't know" "That not all Dad, is it Al," James said, "You have more to tell them." Al gives James a death stare and continues saying "I was in the Slytherin house, a perfect and seeker for the team. I am best friends with Scorpius and Rose and we were known as the new golden trio. Scorp and Rose were much like Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione were until they fell in love in their fourth year."

Snape sitting quietly asked Al "Does he know, I mean does he know the truth" "Yes" Al said "and he understands why you did what you had to do" "I am currently studying to become a teacher and hope to teach at Hogwarts one day as a potion teacher like you Professor" pointing at Snape. "And to tell you the truth Sirius I think one Potter is going to avoid the red head curse as I'm currently engage to Neville and Hannah Longbottom daughter Alice, who like her father is studying to become Herbology teacher. You may have to look at James for the red head girl I think he is dating one right now" teases Al as Sirius starts to laugh. "My question is how are we going to get home" Lily asks looking concerned and worried "I don't think there are any time turners that can go to the future" she continues to say. "That my dear is a great question, and one that I will be finding the answers to I promise," Dumbledore said as he gathers the members of the Order of Phoenix together to discuss what they have learned from the future generation and how they are going to return them home.


	7. Chapter 7

I see some people are confused as to why the next generation wants to go back to their present. It is because that is where they are from. Also just because they want to go back doesn't mean that they won't have fun in the process. It will also take Dumbledore some time before he finds a way to get them back or before Harry and company find their way into the past (where the children are). Hope this clears up some issues I've seen on the reviews. Many thanks P4piper, onto the story.

At the Potter house in the year 2024 Victoire is not having a great day. She wanted to tell her husband the good news, not find out that he stuck in the past. She hopes that Uncle Harry finds a way to get him back because she doesn't want to give birth without her husband. She is already two months pregnant and still have another seven to go. "Don't worry baby, Uncle Harry will get your daddy back" she said to her belly.

1995 was a bad year for Harry, this is when he started losing the people he cared about. He is very worried about his children being in the past on it could mess up the present. As much as he wanted Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and other back it's just not possible. He hopes his children did not tell his family and love ones too much of the future, but knowing James as he did, he knew there was going to be trouble.

AN:

I am wondering if I should keep going back and forth between the present (year 2024) or the past (year 1995). It is totally up to you. I am in the process of more chapters as well as making them longer. Please review the story for feedback so that I can improve with my writers and also I want to hear from my fellow readers on how they like the story.

Many thanxs P4piper


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am so sorry to have you guys wait so long for another chapter. My computer was not working and I was waiting on my hubby who an IT guy to fix it . Anyways please review the story and I will try to make it the lack of update. Also this chapter will have very little dialog and just plain thought about the characters and what they are thinking. This chapter starts in the future and then goes to 1995.

Meanwhile in the future Victoire is pacing back and forth while Aunt Ginny is calming her down. Ginny is also worried as she wants to know how her son got his hands on the time turner. And why he was playing with it. As Hermione sent her patronus charm off to tell the Malfoys about what is going on. Harry and Ron are investigating where the time turner could have gone and hope that the children don't reveal too much.

In the year 1995 where the current trio are as well as their children are currently addressing the situation. Ron trying to calm down that not only was his daughter married to his reveal son, his nephew was named after one of his most hated teacher. But he also is wondering how present day Draco would take the news that he is now related to the Weasleys family.

Dumbledore was curious about the time travelers. He always know that it could be a possibility and he was curious about Harry son who was named after him and Professor Snape. He also knew it was going to take a while to send them back but didn't want to upset Lily so told her not to worry. He was also curious as to how many people would die as he knew they were keeping secrets.

Snape on the other hand was surprised not only at the fact that Weasleys and Malfoys get along in the future, but also at the fact that Harry named his son after him. It was only ironic that young Al would have Lily eyes. Snape turns to Dumbledore and said "Do you think Draco should be aware of what is happening?" "Yes I do, I will go and fetch him right now" Dumbledore replied and left to go get the Malfoy family.

Molly Weasley was happy, she had grandchildren and as far as she knew all of her children were happy. Arthur was happy as well to see all of his grandchildren and knowing that they are keeping the next generation going. He was curious to how much the Malfoys has changed since his granddaughter is married to one.

Ginny was extremely happy she married her childhood crush, the boy who lived, and had three children with him. Although why her future self-named her first born after two of the marauders she'll never understand or to why she would agree to name her second born son after Snape. Harry was happy as he finally had a family. A wife, three children what more could he asked for. Although at this moment he was curious to how he and Ginny got together.

Ron and Hermione were both thinking how in the world we both ended up together. Ron thought that Hermione likes Harry, never in his life did he imagine that he would married her or have children with her. Okay he imagined it, but never did he think that it would come true. Hermione was happy she was going to married her crush. Yes she had a crush on Ron, but didn't think he would like her. And they have children, two of them she never dreamed of her life being like this. She was happy in the future with Ron and her children and her son-in-law. It is weird to see her daughter married to her reveal but it in the future. Maybe things have changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter continues the same format from chapter eight. It may have little to no dialog depending on how the story is going to flow**.

Sirius was curious indeed, he was happy for his godson and the fact that he had a child that was named after him. He should have known that Harry he didn't grow up with his parents or him would name his first born James Sirius. He also knew that having a name like that must have gotten young James in trouble a lot at school. He wonder how much detention James must have had.

Sirius was also curious to the Harry Potter look-a-like as much as young James looked like his best friend, young Albus looked like Harry. Albus Severus Potter he knew that for Harry to name his child after Snape, something must have gone down. He also had the feeling that he was died in the future, sure the kids knew about him, but it was the way they acted around him. He also had the feeling the both Dumbledore and Snape had also died. The one thing he didn't question was young Lily name. He knew Harry would name his daughter after his mother. It was ironic that young Lily who looked like Ginny, would have red hair like her mother and grandmother.

Remus was scared, he had a child, he got married and his child is married. Remus was scared about his child he know Teddy didn't inherited his wolf curse, but he worried that if his son ever had a child that the baby might have this curse. (He had no idea at this point that he would indeed have a grandson). He was also curious about his son wife, who if he remember correctly was the daughter of Bill Weasley. That meant he was in-law with the Weasley family, not that he cared. Remus was also worried about Tonks, she was years younger than him, and at this point in time yes he started crushing her and flirting with her. But never in his life did he think that the flirting would lead to him getting married. He wondered how that had happen.

Tonks on the other had was happy, she finally got together with Remus her childhood crush. She had a child who she named after her father. And her son was happy. She was curious to how she was able to land Remus and when did they get married. When did they have Teddy? She also wondered about Victoire Teddy's wife. She knew when she dated Charlie how much Molly had wanted her in the family. "I guess Molly finally got her wish" Tonks said aloud. Even if it happen the next generation.

Meanwhile Dumbledore and Snape reached Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore was curious to how Draco and his father would take the news. He rings the doorbell and is welcomed by a house elf. "Is you master at home" Dumbledore asked. The house elf leaves to go get her master while Dumbledore waited. The house elf returned and pointed towards the liberty and said "he is in there".

Lucius Malfoy was wondering why Dumbledore would be here, he hopes it has nothing to do with Draco. He wasn't curious to why Snape would be with him. "What are you going here?" Lucius asked Dumbledore. "I have some news for you, but I need young Draco and Narcissa here for the rev…." he stops saying as Scorpius shows up.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius looks surprise to see Draco and said "Draco go back to your room" "I'm not Draco" Scorpius said. "As I was saying I have some things to reveal, can you please go get your wife and son" Dumbledore continues to say. Lucius left to go get Narcissa and Draco as he was leaving he was curious to why there was a boy who looked like Draco. Lucius returned to the liberty with his wife and son wanted to know what was going on and why Dumbledore was there.

"There was an accident, a mishap. It seems that…."Dumbledore began to say when he was interrupted by young Scorpius "That there was an accident with a time turner and the future in trapped in this time." "WHAT" said three shocked Malfoys? "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I am from the future. My parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy." "I was in Slytherin House at Hogwarts and head boy" he continues to say. Draco on the other hand was shocked, he had a son who came in from the future. He was curious to how he got here and asked "How did you get here?"

"My wife's family has a knack of finding trouble, her cousin accidentally dropped a time turner and brought us back here" Scorpius said. "Wait did you say wife. Aren't you too young to be married" Draco asked as Lucius said "who did you marry, any one we know." "I'm not sure if I should say who it is, and yes you do know the family." "Oh come on Scorp, I had to face my family backlash when I revealed the secret, you should be brace and face your family." A familiar face said as the Malfoys turn around to see the face that belong to the voice…

To be continued…..

**AN: I decided to reward you guys with two chapters instead of one to make up for the lack of update for the past week while I had to deal with my hard drive being dead. I'm in the process of writing Chapter Eleven, please review the story. Many thanks P4piper….**

**ANAN: I noticed that I had a few typos in this story so I went back and fix the mistake. Sorry about that :(.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius, Draco and Narcissa look up in surprise to see a beautiful young women with brushy reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Scorpius on the other hand was surprise to see his wife there, but then again it was Rose Weasley a brave lion, who was always standing up to him in the future. Dumbledore meanwhile was sitting back and was going to let young Scorpius handle this reveal to his family.

"Dad, grandfather, grandmother please whatever you do, don't get angry things are different in the future. This is my wife Rose…" Scorpius starts to say when Lucius interrupts him and asked "Who are her parents, was she a snake like you, do we know her parents."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy you do know my parents, no I was not a snake but a lion…." Rose said but was interrupted again by Draco's parents yelling "WHAT YOU MARRIED A LION." "I was a lion in school and the sorting hat said that part of the reason was because I showed courage and that I would do better as a lion then a snake. Dad wasn't happy at first, he wanted to have me resorted. But I was happy as a lion, plus I had a new best friend in Al Potter" Scorp said as this time it was

Draco turn to scream "WHAT YOU BEFRIENDED A POTTER." "Maybe if you told them Al full name it might be a little better" Rose said. "His name is Albus Severus Potter named after Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Together with Rose we became the new golden trio after his father, and her parents" Scorp continue revealing who Rose's parents were at last.

But it still hasn't clicked with the members of the past that Rose was a Weasley as Lucius was still trying to figure out who her parents were, he asked "Who are your parents?" Rose take a deep breath and finally said "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Waiting for the backlash that would soon follow.

**AN: Hey folks I would really love some reviews, it gets me writing chapters and really makes my day. Doesn't matter good or bad, please review the story and can make suggestions about my writing as well. I'm in the process of writing chapter 12 should be up sometime before the end of the week.**


	12. Chapter 12

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT YOU MARRIED A WEASLEY" Lucius screamed while Cissa was trying to calm her husband. "YOU MARRIED THE DAUGHTER OF TWO OF MY SCHOOL ENEMY" screamed Draco. "AND SHE NOT A PURE-BLOOD SHE THE DAUGHTER OF A MUD-BLOOD. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US?" Lucius continue to say.

Scorp who was looking at his parents sat quietly in the corner as he knew this was going to happen. All he wanted to do was to protect his wife. He loved Rose and he was going to let his family know that. OKAY LISTEN TO ME, IN THE FUTURE THINGS HAVE CHANGED, ROSE IS MY WIFE AND I LOVE HER" Scorp screams to shut his father and grandparents up.

Meanwhile Dumbledore who was quite decided now was the time to speak up said "we need everyone help to send them back to the future. I'm sure future you (pointing at Draco) is worried about your son as much as Rose's family is worried about her." That when Rose spoke up and said "as much as I know you guys hate my family and my parents, right now I would really like you guys to get along so that we can get back to our present. Rose turn to Scorp and said "are you ready dear" "yes" Scorp replied.

Lucius could not believe his ears, he was fuming with anger how his son could allow his grandson to married a mud blood. He would have to have a serious talk with Draco about this. While he was happy about his son carrying on the family line, the future of the line will not be pure and that what upsets him the most.

Narcissa didn't know what to think, while she supported her son and her husband, she was confused to what to actually feel. On one hand she was happy that Draco had a child in the future. She was a grandmother, she could see herself spoiling young Scorpius. On the other hand how she felt in the future about his bride she didn't know. She could understand that they fell in love and married. But why Scorp would married a non-pureblood was beyond her. While she was happy that Scorp had a bride, she couldn't help but wonder how things were in the future and whether or not their families actually put their century long feud aside for these two young people.

Draco couldn't help but to be proud of his son on the inside. Of course he had to yell out at him for his father but deep inside he was proud. He was also happy that he had a son, a son to carry on the family name. Draco could only hope that Scorpius would continue and carry on the family name. He also wonders if Scorp was an only child or if he had a sibling. That was the one thing he always wanted growing up was a sibling to play with, but his mother couldn't have any more children. He could only hope that since his son married a Weasley that they have more than one child.

****Meanwhile in the future Victoire who is throwing up in the toilet when Aunt Ginny past by and said to her "Oh my dear, are you all right" as she put two and two together she said "oh no your pregnant aren't you" as Victoire put her head up with tears in her eyes she nods her head yes. She gets up and goes toward the room where her husband had been and sat down and cried as Aunt Ginny follows her and said "Don't worry dear everything will be all right." Aunt Ginny turns to leave to get Victoire some water, she was thinking how Bill might feel about his daughter being pregnant. Ginny knew she would have to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about this so that they can help Victoire get though her pregnancy.

Meanwhile in the room where the Teddy disappeared from Victoire was rubbing her tummy and crying "Oh why Teddy, why did James do this, I need you with me, our baby needs you with us, oh Teddy I miss you." As she said that the ground where the time turner used to be started rumbling and Victoire started to disappear into the vortex to where her husband was. ****At Malfoy manor Rose, Scorp and the Malfoys were getting ready to leave with Snape and Dumbledore when they felt the manor rumble. A blinding light soon followed and out step a young girl with scared out of her mind. "Who are you" Dumbledore asked when Rose and Scorp turn around. Rose in shock knew who this person was.

AN: Okay I know I promise you this chapter last week but things happen. Anyway I made this chapter extra-long to make up for the fact that I miss my deadline. I hope you guys don't mind I originally was going to have Victoire stay in the future with Harry and the gang and have her baby there without Teddy but that seem wrong so I decided that her baby is magical and she in now going to be in the past with Teddy and her cousins. I will introduce her to her family in the next chapter and Teddy will find out about the baby eventually. We shall see where my muse is taking me. Please review the story, many thanks P4piper.


	13. Chapter 13

"Victoire what are you doing here?" asked Rose as the Malfoy family looks on. "You know this girl" asked Dumbledore. "Yes she's my cousin" Rose said. Victoire then said "Dumbledore, wait what is going on, where am I" "You're at Malfoy manor with in the year 1995." Scorp said.

"Oh no did I time travel too oh man, where is Teddy" Victoire asked. "He is over at the Weasleys with the others" Dumbledore said curious to know who this young girl is. He then asked "What is your name dear" "My name is Victoire Lupin. I have a question for you professor" "Yes my dear" said Dumbledore. "Can time travel mess up pregnancy" Victoire asked as Rose turns around with her month wide open.

*******Meanwhile in the future, Ginny was returning from the Kitchen with a glass of water for her niece when she entered the room where Victoire was just in not a minute a go. She dropped the glass of water in horror as she watches Victoire being shawl around. She screamed not realizing that Harry, Ron and Hermione have left the house. She then grabs a hold of Victoire and went into the past with her.

(Future Ginny is now in the past, Victoire did not know that Ginny travel with her. I will be writing future Ginny in Bold to not confuse her with the 1995 Ginny.)

******Ginny landed feet first in front of her childhood home. She knew she had gone to the past, but didn't understand where her niece was. She know from Hermione that pregnancy was dangerous when time traveling and can only hope that the child Victoire was carrying was all right. All though she didn't see Victoire one can only hope she is which her family. She also knows that her son is in so much trouble. In so much trouble that she entered her childhood home screaming "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING" **

Upstairs James was with his future parents when he heard his mother voice. He was confuse as to why she was here. Did his parents find a way to get them back to the present? Ginny looks at James and asked 'Who was that" "Mom, that is you yelling" said Al as Harry and Ginny looked at one another. Molly who also heard the voice yelling went downstairs to give the person a piece of her mind while young Harry, Ginny and the children followed. "This is going to be interesting" said James as he smirks and continue downstairs to where his mother was.

AN: Yes I brought future Ginny to the past, it just flowed that way as any other way wouldn't make any sense. I also see Ginny as being overprotective of her niece and finding Victoire gone would make her think the worse as oppose to going to the past. Which is why I wrote it so that Ginny would follow Victoire to the past. Why Ginny was able to go to her childhood home and why Victoire is at Malfoy Manor will be answer in some way shape of form in the next chapter. Please R&amp;R, many thanks P4piper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ginny was waiting for her son to come down as well as her family as she knew them. Her mother was the first to appear and in shock said "Ginny" as Molly tried to get her head wrapped around this situation.**

"Ginny is that you" Molly asked as young Ginny and the time travel children appear. **"Yes mom it's me" she said as her children come into view. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING TRAVELING BACK IN TIME. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT, THERE ARE THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED THAT COULD IMPACT THE FUTURE." Ginny yells at James.**

"Mom relax…." **"Don't tell me to relax Albus Severus Potter you're in just as much trouble as he is. Merlin when your father….." Ginny trails off her train of thought**. "Ginny dear" Molly said as both Ginnys' look at her "I mean future Ginny calm down they haven't really told us much other than their names. Your father should be returning soon." Molly continues to say.

Meanwhile past Ginny and Harry who were in the room decided to talk. Harry said to Ginny "Merlin Gin you're a riot in the future. I wonder how many times you have yelled at James like that." "Probably one too many Harry, and I've probably yelled at you for giving him the names of two of the Maunders." Ginny said in return to Harry's remark.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Rose in shocked at her cousin statement was also curious about that question can time travel mess up pregnancy. She was also wonder how far along Victoire was in her pregnancy. Rose wanted to know the answer as she had a secret of her own too.

****In the future Harry returned home after going to the Ministry to see how to get his family back to the present. He opened up his house and said "hey Gin I'm home" to no answer. "Gin where are you" still no answer. "GINNY" he yells as he goes searching through the house. He ran down the hall no Ginny and then proceeded upstairs he was worry about where his wife was. Running to each room searching for her, he made his way to the room where his children was last seen. In that room he found a broken glass and water on the floor with no Ginny or Victoire in sight. He knew in an instant what had happen. He can only hope he can get them back.

Back in the present at Ginny's childhood home Sirius, Remus, Teddy, and Tonks who were woken up earlier from future Ginny's screaming decided that it was time to investigate how to help them get back to their time. They all decided to apparated to the Ministry and solve the current issue. Not realizing at this time that Teddy's wife had travel back with Ginny.

At Malfoy Manor Dumbledore paused for a moment before answering the young girl's question. Before he could say anything there was a loud noise outside. He got his wand out and decided to look and see what the noise was all about. Outside of Malfoy Manors were a bunch of Voldemort followers.

AN: And there you have it of course I had to put in some more drama. Maybe this is way Victoire was sent to Malfoy manor (hint hint). Did anyone see what I did with Rose? Please review this story as reviews help me get through this tough time. I am going to try to write and post one more chapter before I head out of state for a funeralL. Much love and peace P4piper.


	15. Chapter 15

At the burrow Teddy went downstairs to see his Aunt Ginny. When he saw her the older one he ran right to her and hugged her. Teddy said "merlin Aunt Ginny, I miss you, how's Victoire" **With a panic voice Ginny said "What do you mean where's Victoire, you mean to tell me she not here. I followed her from the future she accidently traveled back too." **"WHAT" screamed Teddy as he turned and looked at James with his hair a fury red "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT TIME TURNER WHEN YOU DROPPED IT.? YOU BROUGHT MY WIFE BACK HERE AND NOW WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS" Teddy continues to scream at his god brother while his parents, Sirius, young Ginny and her family look on. "YOU BETTER HOPE NOTHING HAPPENS TO HER JAMES OR I'M GONNA BE VERY ANGRY AT YOU" Teddy said as his mother tries to calm him down. Sirius then looks at Remus and said "merlin Remus your son has quite a temper on him, he must take after Tonks."

Tonks gave Sirius a look that said shut up or I'll blow you up in a joking manner face. Hugging her son she said "Teddy it all going to be okay, we will find your wife I promise as I want to get to know my daughter in-law." **"We should probably get Bill involved as this is his daughter" Ginny said**. "Agreed" Molly said in agreement to her future daughter.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor the death eaters have gather outside with their wands rise trying to get the future generation to come out. Lucius was torn as he wanted to go out and join his brother but at the same time they are after his family. He shudders when he thinks that he is related to the Weasley Family. Maybe he can convince the death eaters to go after his grandson's wife so that Scorpius would married a pure blood instead. He made up his mind and quietly sneaks out the back with his mask on to join his brothers in capturing the next generation. Outside Lucius joins his brothers and raise the wands to throw curses at the manor.

Meanwhile Draco and Narcissa not noticing that Lucius was gone was trying to protect the manor as well as Victoire, Rose and Scorpius. Dumbledore and Snape had their wands up to cast spells at the death eaters and to cast a protection spell. They then apparated outside to take care of the death eater. Lucius who saw that Dumbledore and Snape went outside apparated back into the manor and cast a spell that made someone faint. Not realizing who he cast the spell on he quietly grab the girl and apparated out before someone realize what was happening.

The death eater now had one of the future generation so they all apparated away and Dumbledore and Snape had apparated back into the manor. Rose was visually upset and looking around Dumbledore realize why. "What happen" he asked as Draco said "my father was one of the death eaters and he got Victoire." Rose still upset then asked "Professor what about her baby and time travel and the fact that the death eaters have her." "There is not much about time travel while pregnant my dear, but what little we know about it is that she is in very grave danger. I know that time travel while pregnant can cause early labor as well as miscarriages. It's a very high risk and must be dealt with at the hospital so that they can monitor the growing child." Dumbledore said as Rose look on shocked and more upset causing her to faint. Scorpius runs to Rose side and shakes her saying "Rose" over and over again. Rose finally wakes up and Scorpius with concern asked her "Rose what happen." "I'm pregnant" she said as Scorpius eyes wide up in fear with his father and grandmother looking on with concern. Dumbledore then said "maybe it time to let the Weasleys know what going on." They all apparated out of Malfoy Manor and headed towards the Burrow.

AN: I'm so sorry I just didn't feel like writing after the funeral so I waited a while. I went over the story and realize that I made a mistake I place Scorpius in two different houses in one chapter I wrote he was in Gryffindor and in another I wrote he was in Slytherin. For this story Scorpius is in Slytherin and became best friends with Al while in Slytherin. I am working on the next chapter which will feature a time jump. Please review the story much love, p4piper.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: As I mention in the last chapter that this chapter will contain a time jump for the purpose of this story I wanted to do a time jump. This chapter takes place seven months later, Victoire is nine month pregnant and Rose is eight months. Basically what happen is when Dumbledore apparated to the Burrow and told everyone what was going on minus the pregnancy detail Teddy went out searching for his wife with Bill. Meanwhile Dumbledore was working with the present and future to figure out a way to bring the future generation back to their present.

"It's been seven months Aunt Ginny since Vicky was kidnapped, do you think she okay" Rose asked her aunt while rubbing her swollen stomach. Rose couldn't do much since she been on bed rest for two months but she was worried about her cousin. Being pregnant didn't help and since no one knew about Vicky pregnancy except Rose and **Aunt Ginny.**

Rose also remembered like yesterday Scorpius reaction to her pregnancy. He was shocked and then angry that she would risk her life apparating around. It was to the point right now that he was still angry and they have not decided on names for their baby.

Rose also remembered her parent's reaction her past parents she should say. Hermione was shocked to say the least but she was understanding about it. Ron on the other hand flipped out started yelling and screaming to anyone that would listen. Molly had to calm her son down. It wasn't until Draco showed up at the Burrow that Ron started again. The two together started on a yelling fit that could reach all of England. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice **Aunt Ginny** had left the room probably to go find her younger self and future husband.

She also didn't realize Scorpius had apparated in and said "Rosie, no such luck with finding Vicki." Rose snapped out of her thoughts and said to her husband "we need to find her. She can't go on like this. She pregnant and needs to be around family." Not realizing that Tonks was in the doorway, Tonks spooked up and said "SHE WHAT."

Meanwhile somewhere in London Teddy, Bill, Remus as well as other Order of Phoenix personal were holding a meeting to try and find Victoire. Teddy said to his family "they have hid her well for the last seven months. I'm beginning to wonder when I'm going to see my wife again." "Don't worry too much Ted, we will find her I promise son" Remus said to his son. All of a sudden Remus see a wolf patronus and knows that Tonks is calling him and turns and said "we are needed back at the burrow, Tonks is calling me."

AN: I know Tonks didn't get the wolf patronus until after she and Remus got married but for this story I'm making it so that she got it before they got married a little reminder to Remus that she wasn't going anywhere. So I see from the Polls that you guys want Victoire and Teddy's kid to be named John Remus Lupin but what about for Scorpius and Rose's kid. Let me know, much love P4piper.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been so busy, I finally had time to sit down and write, I had a massive writer block and it got me thinking that I may have lost my ability and desire to finish this story. I got a little inspiration back and this chapter as well as the next chapter will probably contain little to no dialog between the characters. The chapters will show the thoughts, concerns and reaction of one Teddy Remus Lupin about his upcoming child.

Remus, Bill and Teddy apparated back to the Burrow, wondering what was going on, they wanted to know why Tonks was sending out a patronus. When they got to the burrow all the future people were nowhere to be found. Teddy went upstairs to find his god brothers and sister. Tonks with a worried look on her face said to Remus and Bill that they needed to find Victoire fast, she was nine months pregnant.

Rose, Scorpius, Al, James, Lily **Future Ginny, **Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all upstairs in Ginny bedroom, Hermione had been working on a time turning for the past seven months and while it wasn't ready to be used yet, she was sure it would be working by the time Rose gave birth to her grandchild.

It was weird of Hermione to think about that, she didn't mind that she had children, let along children with Ron. What really scared her was that her daughter was having a child of her own. Also the child would be the grandchild of the Malfoy family.

Meanwhile at the death eater lair, Victoire had gone into labor. She knew that the death eaters wanted her baby. Being from the future, she knew that if a death eater get a hand on her child that it would have dire consequences. She had be struggling for the past seven months with the binds that are on her hands, but the day she goes into labor was the day she finally gotten them free. She stuck by the guard, holding her cries of labor, safely got out of the lair and wobble to the bus station she saw ahead.

She took the bus and made sure she got off on the last stop on the route away from the house she was held capture got off and saw the sign for the Knight bus. Quickly called it too her, she got on the bus and said St. Mungo's please.


	18. Chapter 18

The staff at St. Mungo's notified everyone at the Burrow what was going on. They had found Victoire and she was currently in labor. Teddy who still didn't know about his wife pregnancy apparated to St. Mungo's to be with her. When he got there he was in for a real surprise.

She was pregnant, he had miss out on all of it, her telling him she was pregnant, watching her stomach grow with his child. She was in pain, he could tell. All he could do was hold her hand and tell her it was going to be alright. The healers had said her water broke, but still nowhere close to giving birth. They had place her on a monitor and they then realized the reason why. Yes she was pregnant, but with twins.

Meanwhile outside in the waiting room all this stress was getting to Rose. Not realizing that she was giving a powerful drug that make you go into labor by a death eater posing as a healer, Rose goes into labor. The healers get Rose into a room, hook her up and realize that they cannot stop the labor from happening. The auror find the death eater responsible for giving her the drug but wouldn't tell anyone the reason why.

AN: I know this chapter short, but I felt that I should make up for my lack of update with twos chapters instead of one. I think this story is starting to come to a close. Probably up to about five more chapters. Here's a little preview of what to come in the next chapter.

_"__Come on Rose push, push" "We have to bring Mrs. Lupin into a C-Section to safety get these babies out of her." "There is a reason why Mrs. Lupin is having two babies"_


End file.
